The Story Of Emma Clark
by Lilmizclique
Summary: Emma was a normal girl, going to normal school. Now she is part of the amazing girl band the Clique Girlz. She is now going on tour with the Jonas Brothers. Will all her dreams come true? I dont not own The Jonas Brothers or Clique Girlz.
1. Beginnings A Normal Girl

**Ok So this is a story about a girl, that lives in the UK and.............. You will have to wait and see... :)**

**Characters ::**

**Emma Clark**

**Jonas Brothers [Nick, Joe, Kevin]**

**Clique Girlz [Ariel Moore, Destinee Monroe, Paris Monroe]**

**Emmas BFFs [Hayley, Sam Gemma]**

**[These are the main characters, but some more may be added. **

**This is my first fanfic, so dont be harsh! But do post comments to tell me how to improve!**

**[By the way, I know this sounds strange, but in this story, all Disney channel stuff is based in the UK, so everyone from Disney channel etc.. lives in the UK, such as the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus etc.. ]**

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

Emma was a small town girl, only 14. She was a HUGE fan of the Clique Girlz and any other Disney star, she loved to sing and dance.

It was the same routine for Emma in the morning. Getting up at 7:30 to get ready for school, then driving to school and almost everyday being late because she would get stuck in traffic. She always thought she was a looser at school, she had friends, and 3 best friends, but they were the only people she would talk to, she would never think of talking to anyone popular, even though her friends did from time to time. Today which was Wednesday, Emma was sitting in the car on the way to school listening to the Clique Girlz's song "Parent Don't Understand" on her iPod. She was obsessed with this song at the moment, she couldn't stop listening to it! She hated that she couldn't listen to her iPod during school, she was aloud to take it to school but she just didn't want to because if any of the popular girls, or even her friends got hold of it they would all laugh at her because of the music she had on there. She had Clique Girlz, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, and any other Disney Channel star you could think of on there. Everyone else at her school listened to Rock, and R&B. The only person who knew that she listened to Clique Girlz and Disney Stars was Hayley. Hayley was her closest friend at school, she told Hayley everything, and Hayley would never tall anyone about Emma liking Disney Stars music, or Clique Girlz.

_**Emma's POV**_

*Listening to her iPod* Wow it must be amazing to be a Clique Girl. Getting to record your own songs and albums, getting to do photo shoots, I thought to myself. I looked at my iPod to check then time. "Oh Man!, 10 mins late AGAIN!, I hate being this late! This means I will have to sit next to Chris!" I saw my mum roll her eyes, I just gave her back a bad look. Chris was a boy in our class, nobody really liked him because he would just annoy everyone. Every time I had to sit next to him, he just poked me thought the whole lesson, just to annoy me. I Got into school told the teacher I got stuck in traffic, and then sat down next to Chris because there was no other seats left. First period ended, I started to walk to second period with Sam, Gemma and Hayley. The rest of the day went on as normal, at the end of the

day I walked out to the school gates, said goodbye to Sam, Gemma and Hayley. Got Into Mums car, got put my iPod from the back of the car, and started to listen to "Parent Don't Understand" Again until I got home. I ran upstairs plugged my iPod into the docking station, and started singing loudly to "Parents Don't Understand" pretending that I was singing and dancing on stage. Half and hour passed, and my mum called me downstairs, to talk to me. She told me that she had just got a call from my uncle telling her that there were auditions to become a Clique Girl, they wanted another member to add to the "Clique". The auditions were in London which was over 2 hours away from me. I automaticly thought that my mum would say no to me auditioning. She has never said that I had a good voice, but she never really said I had a bad one nether. I had never heard me singing properly, except for in my head. I asked my mum about it, and she said maybe. I was so happy!, even though she only said maybe, but that meant that I may even have a chance of going.......

So that's all for chapter 1. Review Please! :)


	2. The Audition

Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 – The Audition.**

_**Emma's POV. **_

**"Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock!" I was singing out load practicing for the audition. That was the song I was singing for the audition. I was packing to go to London for the audition to be in the Clique Girlz. I was going to stay there for a few days just in case I got a call back. My mum kept telling me not to get my hopes up just incase I didn't get a call back, but I just couldn't help myself. "Emma!! It's time to go!" I heard my mum shout from downstairs. I went outside to the car, and sat in it, Still singing Life's what you make it.**

When I got there, It was 8:00 PM the auditions were not till 1:00 pm tomorrow. I went on my laptop for a while and then went to bed. It was 11:00 pm and I still wasn't asleep I was too excited to sleep. I kept thinking about all the stuff I would get to do if I were a Clique Girl. The recording sessions, the photo shoots, being on the front of a magazine cover. All of my dreams would come true. Thinking of all of those dreams made me fall asleep and finally the morning came. It was time to get ready for the audition. I didn't really know what I was going to wear, I didn't really bring anything fancy with me. So I just thought Tracksuit bottoms and a pink top would be suitable, since it's not like a premiere or anything right?

I was driving to the audition and I started to feel sick. We had to stop off somewhere so I could get some fresh air before carrying on to the audition. We got there, and I was waiting in a room with about 100 other girls, all wanting to be in the Clique Girlz. Some of them were as young as 8, and some as old as 19. I looked at my hands and legs, they were shaking like crazy! I was so nervous and really scared because they could call me out to audition at anytime.

It was my turn they had called out my name to audition. I started to feel sick again, but as soon as I walked into the room I felt fine but just a bit faint from finally meeting the Clique Girlz. They asked me what my name was and how old I was. I replied to them and started to sing Life's What You Make It. They looked at each other, and I could tell they liked my voice I felt like I was going to laugh at any point but I tried to hold it in. It didn't work and I let out a giggle at the end of my song. I saw Paris had a huge grin on her face by the time I had finished singing.

**The Clique Girlz said I got a call back and that it was next week on Tuesday at the same place. They told me that they were moving to a street that was right next to mine. That got me even more excited! I left the room and I heard them talking. "She was AMAZING!" Paris said. I heard Ariel and Destinee reply at the same time "Yeah I know!" I heard them all laugh then I went to go find my parents. **

**"I GOT A CALL BACK, I GOT A CALL BACK" The sound echoed around, and I saw my parents run towards me to give me a huge hug.......**


	3. The Callback & Bonding With The Girlz

Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3 – The Callback & Bonding With The Clique Girlz.**

**So after I got a callback I went straight home and thought long and hard about the next song I was going to sing for my callback. I went onto YouTube and searched "Miley Cyrus Karaoke's" it came up with a bunch of videos, I clicked on "Party In The USA" and started to sing along with the music. It didn't turn out too well. I then searched "Parent's Don't Understand Karaoke" I thought I'd give it a try since I loved the song and what better song to sing for the callback than a Clique Girlz song? I started to sing, I sounded really good I thought it was better than my version of "Life's What You Make It" I Practiced every day about 10 for the next 5 days until my callback. **

**I never told my friends about me auditioning to be a clique girl, I thought I would keep it a secret. I didn't even tell Hayley. I wanted to keep it a secret because I thought I would surprise them if I did become a clique girl. Plus I wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't want the whole school to know I auditioned and then get crushed and bullied by all the popular crew because I wasn't good enough to become a clique girl.**

**It came that day that I was going to see that Clique Girlz and hopefully become a bit further to becoming a Clique Girl. I was in the waiting room again, but this time there were only about 8 girls there. We all got told to talk with all the other girls there and they said the Clique Girlz would be there soon. **

**I started talking to a girl, her name was Sophie. She was quite tall with blond hair and she was wearing a white skirt and a pink top with sequins on it. "She's a lot prettier than me" I thought to myself. We started talking about what kind of music we liked. It turned out that she liked the same sort of music I did. She loved Miley Cyrus and all the other Disney stars. She even had a Miley bag with her. We started to talk about the other girls in the room, there was this one girl that kept giving bad looks at everyone as if she was saying "I'm amazing! I'm going to be the next clique girl!" She was obviously a girl that thought she was better than everyone else. **

**Destinee, Paris and Ariel walked in the room. **

"**Hey Guys, well done for making into the top 8!" said Paris. **

"**Today you will be learning a new Clique Girlz song that will be the first single when the new clique girl joins the group" Ariel continued.**

"**The song is called "Then I woke up" and you will be learning certain parts of the song, and we will practicing singing with every single one of you, and by the end of the day we will tell you who the next clique girl is!" Destinee said. **

**A few hours had passed and I had leaned the whole song. The girls came over to me to hear me sing the parts that the new clique girl would sing, and they said I sounded amazing! I was bonding very well with the girls and I had such fun! Destinee and Ariel went off to hear some other girls sing, but Paris stayed with me. "You're an amazing singer Emma, I really hope you're the next Clique Girl" Paris said to me. "Thanks Paris" I said sweetly then gave her a hug. "I think Destinee and Ariel think you should be the next clique girl too" Paris said whispering. She didn't want anyone else to hear. "I truly think you're going to be part of our group soon, I mean some of these girls are good, but no way near has good as you" I blushed and smiled. Paris stayed talking to me for a while and then she went to go make the final decision with Ariel and Destinee. So I went over to talk to Sophie again for a while. **

"**So what did the girls think of you?" I said**

"**Well, I think they really liked me, but I have been hearing that everyone thinks you're going to be the one to join the Clique Girlz, I mean I have heard you sing, and your amazing!" She replied**

"**Thanks Sophie, that really means a lot. But if I don't become the next clique girl, I want you to." **

"**Thanks Emma" Sophie said quietly and then smiled. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**......**

_**Paris POV**_

"**Wow, that girl Emma is amazing, she should totally be the girl to join the Clique Girlz" I said to Destinee. **

"**Destinee….. Destinee…….. DESTINEE!!!!" I shouted at Destinee, she wasn't paying attention, how are we suppose to decide on a girl if she's not even paying attention!**

"**What?!" Destinee said to me. I gave her a funny look. **

"**Don't you think that girl Emma should be the girl to join our group?" **

"**Yeah, she's really amazing, what do you think Ariel?" Who was also not paying attention.**

"**Well, yeah I think so to, all the girls are good but she's the one who stands out from all the other girls" Ariel replied to both of us.**

"**So are you girls ready? Have you made your decision yet?" Said our manager who is also mine and Destinee's mom. **

"**Yeah mom, we have picked that girl Emma, she is really good" I said to my mom. **

"**Ok, that would have been my choice to. You got to go back in a min to announce who's going to be the girl who is joining your group!"**

"**Yeah sure Mrs. Monroe" Ariel said and then my mum left the room. **

"**So we better go like now….." I said. So we all got up and left the room so we could get ready.**


	4. Big News & Seeing Whats To Come

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Big news and seeing what was to come**

_**Paris POV [Continued] **_

"Hey girls, we are back and we have made our decision" Destinee said to the girls sitting quietly anticipating what was going to happen.

"The next Clique Girl is…………………………………………….." I said slowly.

"EMMA CLARK!" Ariel shouted load enough so that I think everyone in the whole neighborhood could hear!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Emma POV**_

I sat there in shock. My mouth was wide open I felt like I couldn't move, I was cold and I thought I properly looked like I have just seen a ghost. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I saw Ariel gesturing for me to stand up next to them. I stood up and I was shaking, this was the most shocked I had ever been in my life. I walked over to the girls and hugged them. All the other girls started clapping, and came up to hug me and congratulate me all apart from one girl. That girl I told you about remember? The girl that kept everyone bad looks. She just stood at the back of the room, I saw her tearing up. But then she just left.

"So congrats to Emma for becoming the new addiction to the Clique Girlz!" Destinee said.

"If you would just sign these forms to officially become part of the Clique Girlz and become signed to interscope records!"

I signed the forms and then nearly cried! My dreams were finally coming true………..

"Hey Emma! I told you were going to be the next clique girl!" Paris said and then chuckled after.

"Haha, I know! I so can't believe it though!"

"Well believe it because in a year we could become the biggest girl group in the world!" I heard Destinee say as she came up behind me.

"So… Emma can you come back with us? And we will tell you about what's going to be happening within the next 6 months" Ariel said to me.

"Um... Sure properly I will just call me mum to make sure it's ok." I said as I left the room and called my mum.

I came back in from calling my mum; she said I could stay there as long as I want as long as I told her what happened after. I told her I had made it into the Clique Girlz. She was in so much shock, she said as soon as she gets off the phone she is going to phone everyone! I went back into the room and sat with the girls.

"Well before you say anything, can I just ask you something?"

"Yeah sure shoot." Paris said.

"Well… I haven't told my friends I was auditioning to become a clique girl and I didn't tell them I am one yet either and I was thinking of surprising my frien…." Paris cut me off.

"OMG! If you want to surprise your friends, we should do a secret performance at your school!"

"Paris you're a genius!" Destinee said

"I know" Paris said and then winked.

We all burst out in fits of laughter.

I then spoke up. "Paris that is a really great idea, I would love to show my school what I can do and everything"

"We could only tell a few of your teachers, and then announce that you are the new clique girl and then perform some songs for them!" Ariel said.

"That would be amazing!" I said "What else are we doing then within the next 6 months"

"Well we are going to be going on a 4 month world tour; with a band I know you're a HUGE fan of…" Destinee said in a sly voice.

"Wow going on tour, I haven't even been a clique girl for an hour!" I said

"We are going to be going on tour with the Jonas brothers!" Ariel said

"OMG! Yey! I'm actually going to be going on tour with the Jonas brothers!" I shouted.

"Also we are going to be releasing an EP about 2 months before the tour, then we are going to be releasing an album after the tour. " Paris said.

"Hey Sophie! Congrats on making it into the Clique Girlz. I'm the manager, which is also Destinee and Paris's Mum"

"Yeah I know Mrs. Monroe" I said sweetly.

"Can you give me your mum's number? Our producers and I would like to speak with her about what's going to be happening with the Clique Girlz now that you have joined, I'm guessing the girls have already talked to you about going on tour with the Jonas brothers yes?

"Yes sure you can have my mum's number, and yes they have I can't wait!"

"Well by girls you can get back to talking about whatever. And I'm going to call Sophie's Mum" She said as she left the room.

"So when will I be meeting the Jonas brothers then?" I said

"Well if it's ok with your mum we should be meeting with them tomorrow and also going to singing classes to learn the new songs ready for recording" Destinee said.

"Oh yes!" I shouted we all just sat their laughing for about 5 min


	5. New Songs & With The Jo Bros

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –New Songs & With The Jo Bros**

_Emma's POV_

I looked up at my ceiling and around my room as I started to wake up. "Yes!" I whispered as I climbed out of bed. I came back last night from the hotel we had been staying in for the last few days up in London I would barely sleep last night but finally the day has come that I am going to meet the Jonas brothers! I was still in a little bit of shock that I was now officially a clique girl but meeting the Jonas brothers was a major step for me just two days ago I was a small town girl who nobody knew about.

My heard my phone go off I looked at the caller ID "Destinee Monroe" I picked at the phone and started to talk to her.

"Hey Destinee what's up?"

"Wait how did you know it was me?"

"Through the magic of caller ID" I said sarcastically then we both let out a small laugh.

"So anyways Emma, we are going to be learning some new songs today!"

"Woooooo! Haha, where are we going to be learning these new songs?"

"Me, the girls and our singing teacher are on our way out to your town right now, and we are going to be working in a small room in the community center."

"Oh cool, what time shall I be there?"

"Around 11:00"

"Ok, I will meet you outside the community center about 11 o'clock then. Bye!"

"Bye Emma"

It was 10am so I got ready first I found out what I was going to wear then I did my hair and put on my make-up I was finally done and it was 10:50am so I said goodbye to my mum and started walking towards the community center.

I got there and I was waiting there for about 5 minutes then the girls turned up right in front of me.

"So Emma you ready to start making some music?" Ariel said

"I sure am! Let's go inside" I replied

We got inside and Paris introduced me to our singing teacher Mrs. Woolly.

"So the first some we are going to learn today is "Incredible" Mrs. Woolly said

She gave out some lyrics sheets to all of us and told us to follow what she was singing on the sheet.

_How can it be we're with you now  
You've made our dreams come true  
You've helped us put us here  
For that we are so sincere_

By the love that we'll have  
Sent for you  
That moment we came on stage  
Some how we always knew  
That we've been waiting for you

Tell me why  
Does it feel so incredible  
Where the light  
Shine on me it's so beautiful  
We've been searching  
For all of our lives  
All the love that you are flow by  
And you're all that we need  
You're incredible  
You're incredible

Look at our fans screaming like that  
Look what you've given us  
The life that is now complete  
For what this is such a treat

Day and day out singing for you  
The moment we came on stage  
And we'd only heard of love  
Till you showed us what it was

Tell me why  
Does it feel so incredible  
(Why does it feel)  
Where the light  
Shine on me it's so beautiful  
(Beautiful)  
We've been searching  
For all of our lives (our lives)  
All the love that you are flow by  
And you're all (and you're all)  
That we need (that we need)  
You're incredible

Don't you be scared to follow your dreams to come true  
Listen to your heart and you'll get through

Tell me why  
Does it feel so incredible  
(So incredible)  
Where the light (where the light)  
Shine on me (shines me)  
It's so beautiful (it's so beautiful)  
We've been searching  
For all of our lives (our lives)  
All the love that you are flow by  
And you're all that we need  
This is wild this real

And your love is real  
You're incredible  
You're incredible  
Yeah, yeah  
You're incredible  
You're incredible

I fell in love with the song from the first time I heard it. For the next hour we learned the song and Mrs. Woolly told us to start to harmonize with each other and create our own little style for the song. She was really pleased with what came out of it. She then showed us another song name "So Hard, So Far" I loved this song even more than the last one, at the end she wanted one of us to perform some really high notes. She asked me to do it because she thought it would be good to challenge myself with higher and stronger notes.

The afternoon passed and we had another lesson again in 2 days.

_Ariel's POV_

We finished singing, Mrs. Woolly went home and us girls went to star bucks for something to drink.

"So Emma we are finally moving tomorrow!" I said to Emma.

"Can't wait, we should have sleepovers ALL the time!" She replied back to me.

"Errr…. Guys…"

"Yes Paris?"

"We were supposed to meet with the Jonas brothers 5 minutes ago."

"Ooppsss….." Destinee said.

We all just laughed as a run back to the community center to meet with the Jonas brothers.

"Sorry we were late guys!" I said to the amazingly hot 3 boys.

"We Went to star bucks and kinda got carried away!" Destinee said.

"Ah it's ok girls, so is this your new member?" Joe Said.

"Yes, Kevin, Joe, Nick. This is Emma." Paris said.

_Emma's POV_

I felt like my head was about to explode I was so excited to meet the Jonas brothers I wanted to jump up for joy but I knew I couldn't I had to play it cool.

"Hey Emma, I'm Kevin…" Kevin said shaking my hand

"I'm Joe" He said shaking my hand

"And I'm Nick" nick said giving me a hug.

"Hey nick how come you get a hug?" Kevin said in a funny voice

"Cuz I'm special!" nick said leaving us all laughing.

We sat together in a group talk for what seemed like forever, but I liked it. They were such normal guys and they were so fun to hang out with. I can't wait to go on tour with them.

_Paris POV_

"Awww. Shoot, I have to leave. Bye guys!" Emma said as she left the room.

I looked at nick as he watched Emma leave. He was looking at her weirdly. He quickly turned and faced me. Then blushed and quickly turned away. The way he looked at her it was if he had known her for a long time or something.

"Errr Nick, have you met Emma before?"

"Nope but she is amazing....." Nick said getting quieter as the sentence ended.

"What Nick?" I said confused.

"Errr..... Nothing.... Bye I'm gunna go talk to Joe." Nick said and then left.

_Nick POV_

Whoa. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I thought to myself. It weird though I've only just met her. I'd better not fall for her like I did miley. That was a bad mistake.

"So Nick, do you like Emma?" Joe said from behind me.

"Yeah she's great!" I replied not really paying attention.

"Well, we have to get going back to the house, mum wants us back now"

"Oh ok."

"Hey girls, we have to go now. See ya soon" Kevin said as we left.


	6. Thinking A LOT about Emma

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Thinking A LOT about Emma. **

_Nick's POV_

I got into Joe's car thinking about Emma the whole way home. Just looking out the window thinking about how beautiful she was. I got home and went straight upstairs to see if she was on msn. We all swapped msn addresses when we were hanging out so we could talk more before the tour. She was already online.

**Nickk; Jonas Says: **Hey!

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Hey Nick :)

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **U k?

**Nickk; Jonas Says: **Yeahh u?

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Yesss :) So today was fun :D

**Nickk; Jonas Says: **Yeah. So you learned some new songs today didn't ya?

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Yeah we practised then i woke up and learned some new songs called incredible and so hard, so far.

**Nickk; Jonas Says: **Ah cool. I wanna hear them :P

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Haha. Sure, let me go on video call.

_She began singing the words to then I woke up. _

_I get into the car_

_I turn the radio up real far to shut out the noise_

_So I can hear my voice_

_There's a party on down the street_

_But nobody invited me_

_And I got a gig, baby sitting my uncle's kids. _

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **So that's the first verse of then I woke up

**Nickk; Jonas Says: **Sounds really amazing. Your voice is amazing

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Thanks nick, it feels good for someone famous to tell you, you are amazing.

**Nickk; Jonas Says: **Haha. Well you could be even more famous than me at some point.

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Could be.

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **BRB. Paris is phoning me.

"Hey paris, whats up?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you today. We have a dance lesson tomorrow, we will be learning the chorography for when we perform on stage." Paris said really fast.

"Ok, what time, and where?" I replyed back to her, not saying it quite as fast as she was.

"midday, outside the community center again!" Paris said.

"Ok see you tomorrow, Bye!" I said as I put the phone down.

I went back to my laptop and started speaking to nick again.

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says: **Hey nick, i'm back. But I have to go. My dinner is ready.

**Nickk; Jonas Says:** Aww Well anyways speak soon! Byee!

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess Says:** Byee Nick!

**Emma; Louise; Clark Babess** appears to be offline.

I had my dinner and went back upstairs to go on Photoshop and then go to bed. I feel asleep think about what had gone on that day. If anyone had told me I was going to have a singing lesson with the clique girlz and then meet the Jonas brothers and then talk to nick for an hour on msn, I would have called them crazy. And with me thinking about that it made me fall to sleep.


	7. Now Everything Is Coming Together

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Now Everything Is Coming Together**

_Emma's POV_

It's been a few weeks since I had met the Jonas brothers. I have been to many singing lessons with the girls, met up with the Jonas brothers quite a few times and I have become great friends with them. I've also had a clothing fitting, me and the girls have already picked out what we are going to wear for my first concert as a clique girl at my school. We had finally finished learning about 15 songs and we have been recording them in the studio.

It's been fun being a clique girl the most fun I have been my entire life. It's just like now everything's coming together. It's so unreal.

"Ok. From the top girls!" Said Kim our dance teacher. We were in our last dance lesson before our final lesson on the day of the concert at my school it was only a week away.

I had been going to school like normal. I don't think my friends had any idea I was now a clique girl. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I show up at the concert!

We finished our dance for "Then I Woke Up" and sat down for a while.

"OMG I am exhausted" Ariel said out of breath.

"Me to…" I replied

"I don't know how I'm going to last at the concert at my school."

"Times up, we need to practice never gunna fly" Kim shouted to all of us. Never gunna fly was one of the new songs I had learned.

_**At School**_

"Hey Guys" I said to Gemma, Sam & Hayley

"Hey Emma." Hayley Said.

"There's a rumor going around that someone famous is going to be performing at our school on Friday" Sam Said.

"Oh wow, I wonder who it is" I said trying not to make it obvious that I knew exactly who was going to be performing

"Yeah, apparently it's going to be happening all afternoon, its gunna be a big performance" Sam Said.

"Well guys I guess we will have to wait and see! I will see you after class" I said as I left to go to my next lesson

_**With The Girls [Friday Morning]**_

"OMG, I can't believe I'm performing in front of my whole school today!" I said, as I was texting Hayley saying I wasn't going to be in school today because I was ill. I had to make up some excuse for not coming into school.

"Well yeah, I'm kinda nervous too. I mean, I've performed in front if more people than the people at your school, I just don't know, I'm just nervous." Paris Said

"Well anyway, this is the line up for today." Ariel Said

"At 10:00 we are goi……" She got cut off my her phone ringing

Ariel talked on the phone for a while then put the phone down.

"So who was that?" Destinee asked

"The was the Jonas Brothers, they want to come with us all today, they want to support Emma with her first performance and everything, so they are gunna meet us down at our dance lesson and carry on from there" Ariel replied

"Awww that's so sweet of them" I said completely amazed at how much they actually cared about me.

"Yeah, So anyways heres the lineup"

"At 10 were going to go to our last dance lesson before the show"

"Then at 11:30 we have half an hour's break"

"Then at 12 we are heading towards your school to get on our first outfit for the first part of the concert, and get our hair and make-up done!"

"And at 1 is where it all begins!" Ariel finished.

"Sweet! I can't wait." I said really excited.


	8. This Is It It's Finally Here

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – This Is It. it's finally here.**

_Emma's POV_

"Hey boys!" I said to the Jonas Brothers as we met them outside the studio for our rehearsal.

"Hey Destinee, Paris, Ariel, Emma" Nick said with a cute small smile on his face. I thought it was kinda cute but I didn't take much notice of it.

We walked inside and met up with Kim our dance teacher.

"So girls we are going to run though the whole presentation let's run though exactly what's going to happen."

"You will all walk on the stage introducing yourself, doing your 'I'm Destinee, I'm Paris, I'm Emma, and I'm Ariel, and we're the Clique Girlz.'"

"You will then talk a bit more about yourself, talk about what's going to be happening for the Clique Girlz over the next few months."

"Talk to the audience, and tell them the first song your going to be performing."

"Then get into your positions for your 'Then I Woke Up'" Kim said quickly without letting us even get a word in.

"ok" we all replyed.

_Nick's POV_

I just kept stairing at Emma the whole time, it was just the way she moved, she was a better dancer than I thought. "ughhh.. why did she have to be beautiful..?" I said under my breath.

"what did you just say?" Kevin asked me. I was pretty sure he heard what I said.

"uhhh… nothing, just that they are such good dancers…" I replyed back to him.

"oh right, sure." That's it, I knew he heard exacly what I said.

The girls went though the whole performance twice, and practised the songs about 5 times. It was finally time to get out, I don't think I could of stand being in there any long watching Emma, it was just making me want her more.

Since the girls were on their half an hour break, we all went to me and my brothers house for lunch.

"Uhhh, Nick can I speak to you for just a sec?" Kevin said to me

"Sure.." I replyed and followed him into the next room

Kevin shut the door. "Which of the girls is it then?"

"What are you talking about kevin?"

"Nick, you know exacly what im talking about, you've fallen for one of the girls"

"Ok fine! Its….." I went quite..

"Emma" I told Kevin I had a crush on Emma.

"Really, I can understand the other girls are pretty, but shes the best looking one" Kevin winked at me, I found it kinda creepy.

"so are you planning to tell her?" kevin followed.

"nope.."

"Fine your loss I suppose" Kevin said as we walked back into the other room.

_Emma's POV_

It was time to go back to school and get ready for the big performance, so we hopped into kevins car and drive to the school.

We arrived at school and got into the entrance we gave the woman at reception a note which explained everything she needed to know and she let us walk off into the media suite.

As we walked into the media suite it was full of people and clothes for us to get ready. I still couldn't believe this was all happening to me, it was so amazing. One of my teachers from my school came over to greet us and tell us what was going to be going on with the students and everything, he took me and the girls into the hall where we were going to be performing. The hall was always big, so space was defiantly not going to be a problem.

We walked back into the media suite and showed the Jonas Brothers where they would be sitting before we introduced them to the rest of the kids at my school. The performance was going to be filmed and the Jonas brothers we going to be getting a live stream of video through the camera's and the computers.

My teacher finally stopped talking and said we needed to go get ready. Me and Destinee went over to get our hair done and Paris & Ariel had their make-up done after about 30 minutes we swapped over. It was only 30 minutes until the show and I was getting really nervous. I went over to the changing room and got into my first outfit for the show. I looked into the mirror for once in my life I actually thought I looked beautiful.

My hair was pulled into a loose ponytail to the side with loose curls in it. My top was black with sequins while my jacket, the sleeves had bits of string hanging down from it at the elbows and the fronts of the pockets were covered in fake diamonds. The colour was hot pink to match my signature colour representing me in the Clique Girlz. I was wearing skinny jeans with a hot pink stripe down the side with fake diamonds going in a line around the pockets. The outfit was incredible. The other girls were wearing the same outfit as me but with a different colour depending on their signature colour.

Ariel's signature colour is purple and her symbol is a heart because she had such a huge heart. Destinee's signature colour is blue and her symbol is a star because when she was little she had a little thing in her eye and when she went to the doctor about it they said it was a star and ever since then she has loved stars! Paris's colour is baby pink and her symbol is a butterfly because she is always flying away into her own little world and dreams. Her colour is also baby pink because she is the baby girl of the group. And of course my signature colour is hot pink and my symbol is a crown. The other girls picked out that symbol for me they said it was because I was the newest member to the group I was the princess.

I could hear all the students going into the hall and getting seated. I looked out the small window of the media suite at the kids walking past and suddenly I saw Hayley. I quickly ducked down and luckily she didn't see me. I was really nervous now and my hands began to sweat. I started to feel faint and my legs went funny as I fell to the floor. Everyone turned around to look at me and Nick grabbed me and pulled me up onto a chair and got me a glass of water. I sat there for a few minutes and drank the water I was feeling much, much better now.

'So, Em you okay now?' Nick said to me.

'Yeah I'm feeling much better now thanks Nick'. I said as a smiled at him.

I saw Nick blush.

'So you think you're going to be okay to perform yeah?' Destinee said to me

'Yeah I'm going to be just fine!' I replied back to her.

'Well good because you guys are on in 2 minutes!' my teacher said to us.

I sat down thinking I now couldn't wait to show everyone what I could do.

'Girls, you're on in 1 minute get ready' my music teacher said to us as he quickly popped his head round the door.

'So Emma, are you sure you're going to be okay?'

'I think so, thanks Nick' I said as I hugged him.

We began walking out into the doors and we waited there patiently while our teacher told the rest of the students what was going on and that it was the Clique Girlz singing and they had a new member.

'So are you ready for the Clique Girlz and their new member?!' My teacher shouted.

'Give it up for the CLIQUE GIRLZ!' She shouted again and I heard clapping coming from the audience.

I stood there frozen I felt like I was going to be sick as I just kept saying in my mind. 'This is it, it's finally here.'


	9. Our Performance

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Our Performance**

_Emma's POV_

I stood there outside the door knowing that the whole school didn't have a clue it was me who was the new clique girl. There were cheers and whistles coming from the audience as a stoof there frozen.

"Okay girls, this is it." Destinee said as she walked though the door into the hall facing the students.

"I'm Destinee!" Destinee shouted

"I'm Paris!" Crap, i'm next...

I walked though the doors everyone looking at me. I noticed my friends and their jaws dropped I tried not to laugh, and I wasn't sure if their jaws dropped because I was a Clique Girl or because of the way I looked. Either way it was good.

"I'm Emma!"

"And I'm Ariel"

"AND WE'RE THE CLIQUE GIRLZ" The crowd screamed I was so happy, I was finally ready to do this.

We introduced ourselves and told them about our EP coming out, and then after we go on a world tour we were going to be releasing our album. We didn't tell them who we we're going on tour with as we we're going to be introducing the Jonas Brothers to the audience later anyway.

"So here is our first song. 'Then I Woke Up'!" Im first to sing, we got into our starting positions ready to sing. All us girls looked at each other and smiled. We were all ready to do this.

_I get into the car _

_I turn the radio up real far_

_to shut out the noise_

_so I can hear my voice_

_there's a party on down the street_

_but nobody invited me_

_and I got a gig_

_babysitting my uncles kids..._

Thats it! I'd sung for the first time to most of the kids at my school. The energy running thought my body was incredible. The crowd were screaming and shouting my name. Best. Day. Of. My. Life.

_Why me?_

_I just wanna see... _Destinee sang with her powerful voice.

The song finished. The audience we're screaming 'Clique Girlz!, Clique Girlz!" This is so amazing, I couldn't of asked for it to go any better.

We sung and danced to 'Never Gunna Fly' I saw my best friends just looking at me smiling all the time. They knew i've always wanted this to happen. They knew about my dream to become a singer and they have never stopped believing that I could do it.

"Okay guys, so now that we have sung two songs, what do you guys think?" The croud screamed and us girls all giggled.

"Well, we have a costume change, so in the mean time watch a few episodes of our weekly website 'Clique Girlz TV!" Paris shouted, we all run backstage. The Jonas Brothers quickly said we were amazing before we got changed into our 2nd outfits.

**-Clique Girlz TV Episode-**

_**Hey guys, im Destinee, im Paris, im Emma, and im Ariel and we're the Clique Girlz**_

_**we're here today to listen to our first four mixes for our album!**_

_**Okay, so lets go!**_

_**So we got the green, red and blue buttons, thats all we need to know...**_

_***the girls starting lipsyncing to the songs being played***_

_**"I dont think so, hey! I got something to say, we both know that you've been cheating of my paper since the second grade, you know you do it!"**_

_**"Im not to young to dream, to young, im not to young to live, to young. Im not young so open your eyes cause you don't realise, to young, im not to young at all!"**_

_**"Super, super, super, I dont wanna go back to school, i'd rather be out breaking all the rules, artificial, your all so artifical, yeah everybody knows my name, i've got all the fortune and the fame..."**_

_***Next time on Clique Girlz TV* **_

_**Hey guys, we're here at our photoshoot for our album!..."**_

I could hear the episode of Clique Girlz TV ending and I was already into my second outfit. This time we were all wearing shinny leggins to match our signature colours and a silver dress with loads of sequins on.

_Nicks POV [While the girls where performing thier songs]_

"Dude, can you not keep your eyes of Emma for one second?" Kevin looked at me weirdly waiting for an answer.

"Im not just looking at Emma's screen..."

"Yes you are! I've been watching your for 10 minutes and you've looked at Emma's screen the whole time"

"oh shut up Kevin, remember I dont wan't things getting out to Emma... so we should keep things to ourselves REMEMBER?" I shouted but quietly so Joe couldn't hear, or so i thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked

"Oh nothing, it's nothing..." I replied

"Oh Nick's got a crush on Emma!" Kevin just blurted out.

"KEVIN!, what happened to the keeping it on the down low?"

"He might as well know..." Kevin replied.

"It's okay, I won't tell her unless you wan't me to" luckly Joe could keep a secret.

_Paris's POV_

We walked out again after changing ready to perform 'So Hard, So Far' & 'Incredible' Our mic stands were already set up, they were all covered in glitter to match the style of the group. We all loved glitz and glamour.

_I was young and I didn't know_

_How it feels when your heart gets broken_

_I was young how was I suppose to know_

_It would hurt so bad i'd cry._

_Somedays I die_

_Somedays i'm cool_

_Somedays I fly_

_Somedays I fall_

_But it always comes back_

_comes right back too..._

I sang the first verse as powerful and strong as I could. It was now time for all of us to sing together.

_Said I don't wanna let it go_

_I just can't let it go. Whoa_

_Said I don't wanna let it go_

_I just can't let it go_

_It's so hard_

_It's so hard_

_When you're so far_

_And you're breaking my heart_

_How's it over_

_We were supposed ta_

_Be together, for life_

_It's so hard_

_It's so hard_

_When you're so far_

_And you're breaking my heart_

We sung the rest of the song and it came to Emma's amazing long note, her voice was amazing, espcially for this song. I'm surprised she hadn't been discovered yet.

We finished the song, and sung incredible. We had to introduce the Jonas Brothers and then sing 'How Do You Like Me So Far?" then we we're done with this incredible show.

"So guys, we are now ready to introduce our tour partners. 'The Jonas Brothers!" The crowd screamed as each of the boys came out.

"Hey guys, We're the Jonas Brothers and we are going on tour with the amazing Clique Girlz around the world for 4 months! The tour is going to be called 'Jonas Brothers VS Clique Girlz Tour!" joe announced, The crowd screamed again for another time.

We performed 'How Do You Like Me So Far' for the students before going back stage as the performance ended. What an incredible performance.

_Emma's POV_

Never been so happy in my life. the show couldn't of gone better and in a month I was off to go on a 4 month world tour with the best guys in the world. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
